Typical ovens have an opening that is either left open, or covered with a door or the like. When a typical oven is designed to include a fixed opening, much heat is lost through this opening during use of the oven. This is undesirable because of added heat requirements to maintain an internal temperature of the oven, and because users of the oven are exposed to the exiting heat.
What is desired is a device and method for conserving heat within an oven, and protecting users of the oven from being exposed to lost heat. Embodiments of the present disclosure provide methods that address the above and other issues.